


【居北】上手(pwp)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: Plot？What plot？！已经超30行了，我没有了。





	【居北】上手(pwp)【朱白】

**Author's Note:**

> Plot？What plot？！  
> 已经超30行了，我没有了。

白宇在床上玩着手机时，朱一龙趴了上来。  
朱一龙掀开白宇的睡衣，顺着他的肚皮便往上亲，一步一步地，接近着他的嘴。  
白宇这只猫，虽然嘴角都已经翘得老高，但嘴里还是下意识地在说“不要”，双手推攘着越贴越近的朱一龙。  
不过当他的手碰到对方结实的胸肌时，表现出来的意向就模糊了。原本是软绵绵的推开，坚持了没几下，动作便演变成来来回回地爱抚。  
白宇越是动手嘴角咧得越高，到了后面，他的手直接就探到朱一龙衣服底下触摸着那片腹肌，一路往上，替朱一龙将整件上衣都脱了下来。  
两个人停下来看着对方，眼里都是亮晶晶的笑意。  
这个时候还说“不”，就有些矫情了。对视了不到两秒，白宇就去把床头柜的润滑翻了出来，朱一龙则低头去脱两人的裤子。一系列配合行云流水，极其流畅。

朱一龙给白宇做准备的时候，总爱时不时凑上来吻白宇的身子。脖子、锁骨、胸脯、小肚，他的吻就跟他的眼神一样黏糊。  
但方才还没来得及给白宇脱上衣，这会儿白宇半靠在床板上，睡衣总是在他掀开后往下滑。朱一龙索性要白宇自己咬着衣服，他去舔舐那两粒已经挺立肿胀的红点。  
白宇被他这样吮了几口，魂都要被吸走了，脑子里只剩下一个念头。  
他赶紧挣脱着把上衣也脱了，用脚蹭了蹭朱一龙的大腿后侧，督促他快点进入正题。

朱一龙把白宇身后的枕头抽了，垫到白宇腰下，托着他的臀瓣，对准那个已经放松下来的穴口一截一截地推了进去。  
白宇自己是看不见进去的画面的，他只能看见朱一龙的小腹怎样和自己杂乱的毛发、发胀的睾丸怎样一次又一次地贴到一起。但即便没有视觉冲击，甬道被撑开再来回摩擦的感觉已经很强烈。  
交合的感觉，肢体碰撞拍打的声音，朱一龙在他面前被欲望控制，眼角、皮肤都泛着红的模样，每一样都在驱使白宇张开腿摆着腰去配合，唇间溢出他都自知露骨的呻吟。  
白宇想去摸朱一龙撞到自己身上的腹肌。  
朱一龙只看了一眼便知道他想干什么，抓着他的手帮着他摁在自己的小腹上。  
可是仰躺着被不断顶弄，这样伸手还是有些艰难。  
“不行…啊…够不着。”  
抱着要对朱一龙“上下其手”的执念，白宇支撑住自己坐了起身，勾住了朱一龙的脖子。  
他一边坏笑着亲住朱一龙的嘴，一边腾出手在朱一龙那流着汗的身躯上放肆。  
虽说挺入的节奏没乱，但朱一龙的身体和他一样敏感。光是从亲吻时朱一龙嘴里漏出的几下喘息，白宇就捉摸透了这一点。  
作弄一般，白宇捏了一下朱一龙的乳尖。  
朱一龙马上瞪着眼往后缩了一下。  
“你干什么！”  
“让你也体会一下这滋味。”  
白宇还想再捏，朱一龙跟着就往后躲，但他又舍不得在这样的关头分开，一后退整个人便躺了下去。

“……这样也行。”  
换上这个姿势，后面好像吞下去更多了，白宇原本前面有些发软的家伙也有重新抬头的意思。  
被加深的快感刺激着，白宇学着朱一龙舔了舔后槽牙，摁住他的腰就前前后后动了起来。  
被箍得越舒服，朱一龙就越是想顶胯。不消一阵，朱一龙就禁不住掐着他的腰再往上顶。朱一龙这样的动作，脱离了白宇的预期。  
摇摆之中，白宇只觉得下半身的快感一路飙升，越过了他的把控上限。他想起身缓和一下，重力却带着他往下压。  
在大脑空白的那一瞬间，白宇整个人都滞了一下，随后身体止不住抽搐了起来，直接坐在朱一龙身上射了出来……

白宇微微地抬起下身，想让朱一龙从自己体内退出来。余韵中，白宇感受到那柱体蹭着肠壁，不禁张着嘴发出低声的呻吟。  
“啊……你……”  
还没等朱一龙全部退出来，白宇就发现，自己体内那半截家伙还没软下来。朱一龙没有掐着他不让他走，但其实手还是捏着床单，目光也一直停留在他们刚刚连在一起的地方。  
看着自己在朱一龙身上留下的那滩浊液，白宇只觉得那还没完全冷却的心思又蹿起来了。  
他凑上去亲了朱一龙嘴角一口，在他面前侧躺了下来。  
“哥哥，你继续啊……”

朱一龙果然还没完事，在白宇示意后，他几乎是立即贴到白宇的身后，白宇都还没来得及抬起一边腿，他就已经捣进那还未来得及收拢的地方。  
这回朱一龙的力度还要比刚刚更猛一些，他拥着白宇一个劲儿地要往更里面的地方挤，逼得白宇都快觉得自己被推得快要掉下床。  
“啊！啊……不行了…抬不起腿…”  
白宇哼哼了好一阵，朱一龙终于肯让他趴在床上，换上不需要他怎么动的姿势。

折腾是真的折腾，但畅快也是真的畅快。  
朱一龙虽然看不见白宇的表情，但从白宇发出的声音和渐渐翘起来的后腰，他还是知道白宇也享受着他这样。这念头更是把他的快感带上了高峰。  
“……小白，我想射里面。”他得寸进尺地在白宇的耳边说道。  
“不要~”  
身下那人声音软绵绵又娇滴滴的，还带着笑，根本就不是字面的意思。  
朱一龙听到这句话，就像猛火加了助燃剂，抓着他的臀瓣动作越来越激烈。最后往最深的地方一挺，便都喷在了白宇的里面。

 

完事后，朱一龙从后面搂住白宇，环住他捏了捏他小腹上那一点点软肉。  
“你太瘦了……”  
“有你这样的吗？用完了还嫌我不够肉。”白宇拍了拍他的手，“我要跟你一样壮，还有你欺负我的机会吗？”  
“我这叫嫌弃吗？我哪有欺负你了？我就想叫你好好吃饭，不要挑三拣四的，这个吃不了，那个吃不下。”  
“哇，你这老干部……”  
白宇是听不下这说教了。  
他皱了皱眉翻了个身，俯身就把朱一龙的嘴给堵上了。

 

 【END】


End file.
